tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunt
The Hunt is the Thirty-Fourth Episode of The Avengers Show. Official Synopsis While Iron Man is working in the lab, an old foe is caught sneaking up on him. Mean While The Avengers are getting tired of The Board of Evil grasp on New York, so they decide to hunt them down, not being able to find them they run into an old enemy of theirs, Hulk Face. Plot Tony is testing the artifact that Hulk gave him, until Hulk Face shows up, and tells Tony to give it back. Tony starts to realize that he sounds familiar, he says he sounds like Hulk Face. Tony checks, but he isn't there. Meanwhile, Cap is telling the team about he and Falcon's adventures, until Iron Man tells Cap about Hulk Face. He tells him that he heard him in the base. Tony chooses Spider-Man and Thor to come with him. Hulk Face realizes that they are on the move, so he follows. They arrive at the city, Spider-Man tells Tony that since his Hulkbuster got destroyed, he left him a gift. A new Hulkbuster. He tells Tony that he didn't make it alone, he got help from Lucy. Tony tries on the suit, though the suit doesn't have a helmet. After Tony says he can make another Helmet, a Hulk Face tells him that he is going to have to make a new one. Tony looks over to see who said it, but no one is there. Tony scans for signs of anyone there, once he is caught, Hulk Face comes out and attacks Tony. Hulk Face manages to put the Hulkbuster on the ground. Then Thor attacks and makes Hulk Face fly away. After Hulk Face goes through Tony and Thor, he meets Spider-Man and they fight. Spider-Man manages to web Hulk Face up, and they use a laser and blasts him far away. Before Hulk Face tries to escape, he is hit with the power bomb and hit on the ground. Tony hit him but Hulk Face gets teleported away. Tony realizes that the villains always get teleported to the Board of Evil. Tony suggests that they head back to the HQ with that Power bomb. Tony tells Spider-Man to stay there while Thor and himself returns to the base. After Tony and Thor leaves, Spidey tries to take off but is hit by Professor Quack. They confront each other. Professor hits Spidey multiple times with the same move, then he captures Spider-Man. Major Events * Spider-Man gets defeated by Professor Quack * Iron Man uses the Hulkbuster Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * Spider-Man * Ant-Man * Lucy Villains * Hulk Face * Professor Quack Trivia Continuity * Spider-Man gives Tony a new Hulkbuster since his old one was destroyed. * Hulk Face is hit with one of the power bombs Fugitiod use to drop on New York. * Hulk Face learns Spider-Man's name. * Professor Quack and Spider-Man meet eachother. * Spider-Man is captured. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc